A Request Or A Death Threat
by johaanisaguy
Summary: "It doesn't matter, I'm not going to seduce Alex because you want me too," He said instead. Amanda just smiles and nods which immediately causes him to panic. He shouldn't have won that argument. /Balex/


**AN: **So this was going to be a one-shot but I can't find the drive to add on to it. By putting it up early I'm hopping I will find that drive. Please feel free to point out any major mistakes seeing as I'm really lazy when it comes to proof reading. Anyway, enjoy I guess.

* * *

><p>The thing about Amanda was that she was crazy. Off her fucking rocker crazy. Just like so many of the people trapped in this place. And yet she was different, ambitious and obsessive and she just didn't have flings for the hell of it. While most gripped to each other in a despreate attempt to stay human, Amanda distanted herself. If she did, then it would have had to have been for power or some sort of twisted affection (that probably borderlined stalker) . And when the news got out that she had been fucking Percy, that was were the speculations began with the general consensus being that it stemmed from her ambition. Unfortunately, Birkhoff knew better. It had been obsession and jealousy that fired it. A kind of wild, batshit envy that looked a lot more like rage than it did jealousy and made Birkhoff do his best to avoid Amanda at all costs. A jealousy over Michael because shit, everything was for Michael. Michael who sounded like Batman, and was insanely good-looking, and had power. He may love the guy (because this place was his family as much as he hated admitting it) but a lot of the shit that went down inside division? It was almost always about Michael.<p>

But there was another thing that stood out about Amanda. No one ever said no to her. Not if they wanted to keep their job or their life or anything they remotely cared about (Birkhoff had a story about one of his computers and Amanda but it stung to much to go into detail). She got what she wanted, and today it so happened that she wanted Birkhoff in her office around five minutes ago, due to the fact that he had forgotten to check his watch. He shrugged his sweater on, barked a few orders and left a team of guys in suits typing on their keyboards in the control room to journey downstairs into Amanda's lair.

* * *

><p>"Amanda?" He pushed the door open and there she sat, the lone dark figure in her pristinely white room. It often worried him, how someone so crazed could have an office so neat and white. Sparkling, even. The contrast he filed under unsettling. "You wanted to see me."<p>

"Yes. Won't you take a seat." And despite her sweet tone, there were no questions exchanged between them only statements because that was what happened in Division. People were told what to do, how they felt. They were never asked. Birkhoff sat across from Amanda and he couldn't help thinking that they were two sides of one screwed up coin. Not like that made much sense to him.

"Michael loves her," he really shouldn't have been surprised that there was no precursor. "I can see it but it can't happen." Her face twisted and it was around now that any normal person would peed their pants in terror. "I'm- You're not going to let it happen."

"Amanda-" It was a threat, he could hear it in her tone.

"You're going to make sure she never wants to touch him, love him." Amanda muttered and he was suddenly so very thrilled that she had called him down here to watch her talk to herself.

"Amanda-"

"She is not going to want him! Ever! You're going to make sure of it."

"Amanda-" he hardly got her name out before she turned on him. The look in her eyes reminded him of some sort of feral creature and he wondered why it was this time she has chosen to pay attention.

"Don't you dare! You know it's true!" She hissed and he stopped his mouth from forming the words they wanted to. Know what? That she loved Michael more than the sisterly bond she wanted everyone to believe? That she never got over Nikita leaving but more importantly she never got over her snatching up Michael's cold heart? Or that she thought Alex (of all people) was going to do the exact something when she was so obviously against this family? This family of crazies and murders and hackers and rogues. This family that she had not yet come to accept and for some reason that hurt him but at the same time made him glad because Alex was too good for this place.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to seduce Alex because you want me too." He said instead because he didn't need her plan spelled out to get it (and he felt like that should worry him more than it did). Amanda just smiles and nods which immediately causes him to panic. He shouldn't have won that argument. He hadn't won that argument because it's Amanda and Birkhoff just didn't win with her even if it pained him to say it.

"You're right," she sneers and Birkhoff is suddenly very glad that he isn't Michael. To be on the receiving end of whatever she believed was affection. "You're going to make her fall in love with you." He couldn't even get out a splutter before Amanda stomped away (which is weird because this was her office). He was left there dumbfounded and without another option. Because shit, even though she hadn't vocalized a threat, the danger was still clear and Birkhoff had hoped to live for a couple more years at least.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and Amanda glared at him whenever they passed in the hallways like something straight-out of a horror film or one of those terrible teen movies. She was wanting him to make some kind of move but he wasn't going to giver her the satisfaction. But his willpower was slowly being worn down and her looks were getting worse. So when she passed him one last time (and had shot him a look that he was sure could have killed him), Birkhoff gathered his courage and strode into the control room.<p>

"Don't get too close to her," he warned Michael, who (out of some twisted luck) was the first person he came across. He cautioned, let's make it clear, not out of jealous but out of kindness for his friend. If he strayed too far, payed too much attention, Amanda would find some way to get Alex cancelled. She had tried so valiantly with Nikita, it could even be argued that she was to blame for Nikita going rogue although Percy wouldn't admit it. But it was obvious that he no longer followed Amanda's every suggestion like he once did. Not after those consequences. But Percy, like anyone, could only stay so strong for so long. He always caved when it was Amanda.

Michael gave him his a stare and Birkhoff shut his mouth about it but he hoped he had taken it to heart. For someone so aware, Michael was often so clueless that it was frightening.  
>"Go teach the recruits how to hack something," he replied in what seemed like was meant to be a joke. Birkhoff gave him the finger before setting off to do just that.<p> 


End file.
